Tears of Diamonds
by glowlucy
Summary: She feels Éclair slipping away, like ashes in a desert of gold. Lucy wants nothing more than to cry, and Natsu wants nothing more than to stop her tears. In the darkest hour, Natsu will have to do whatever it takes to ensure Lucy's safety and happiness. One Shot. Based off the ending in the Fairy Tail move, The Phoenix Priestess.


**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back with another one shot (I swear I can't stop writing about random nalu moments. I get inspired by everything nowadays…). This includes a** ** _HUGE_** **spoiler for the ending of the movie, so if you haven't watched, I definitely recommend watching the movie first. Enjoy!**

The sky, to Lucy, always looked like a lonely place to live. That was before her mother died. After her mother's stormy funeral, there couldn't be a lonelier place that the mansion that raised Lucy. And it's ironic how years later, Lucy was proven wrong.

For a moment, it felt like she was bleeding. Every pore in her body was leaking out all of her energy. She could hardly hold Éclair's body to her own, but her will wouldn't let her let go. If she let go, she would let go of someone precious to her. After Éclair's near death, she couldn't pry her fingers off-if she let go, _it would all be for nothing._

She knew how it felt to be talked down to, like Lucy was nothing more than a bother. She was used to it. She also knew how it felt to lash out when you're chained down to your own, sad memories. She and Éclair were connected in that way, but she wanted to show Éclair there was more than that. She felt like a small child again, trying to show Éclair the kidness she deserved, but maybe hasn't gotten for many years.

It was probably selfish, how Lucy acted. When Master coldly told her what Erza was getting ready to do, and Éclair simply accepting it, Lucy couldn't understand. She was truly a little kid again, looking at the sky with a watery view. While it was gaining someone new, Lucy was once again losing.

The sky wasn't lonely anymore. If it felt alone, it would reach down and take away whoever made Lucy happy. Her mom...her dad...Éclair…

It always rained after, too. Lucy used to think it was the sky apologizing, by feeding the earth and creating new life. Lucy knew better, now. The clouds gathered to humiliate her.

Master raised his hand, signaling to Erza. Lucy's fingertips turned cold, and her mouth was dry. She could hardly yell Master's name, asking him to stop, but she just didn't know what to do. Powerless, like a little girl. A little girl who wanted her mom back, yet knew it was impossible. A little girl who stained her mother's tomb with her tears.

Lucy didn't know when she started crying, but Éclair began to talk. "Lucy, it's for the best."

"It's not! How can you say that?"

A world without Éclair would _never_ be for the best.

"I've had a long, long life," Nostalgia and wisdom dripped from Éclair's mouth, looking up at Lucy directly. Lucy felt the familiar sense of complete and utter defeat. It was crushing, dissolving, and destroying all at once. "I don't want it to last forever. I will always be with you. The memories that we made together, those will never die. I promise. It's such a special gift. So thank you...Lucy."

Lucy's pale fingers gripped the green shawl that covered Éclair's burnt body. The debris around them nicked Lucy occasionally. It was the only thing reminding her that this is real, she is truly going to witness one of her friends dying.

Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, she's lived in a beautiful, rosy dream-a place where you would never sacrifice your friends, no matter the cost. They taught her how to be selfless, even if it meant your own life.

To now watch her own Master signal Erza to annihilate the Phoenix, it made Lucy for the first time in her life question Fairy Tail. A place like that wasn't perfect, and Lucy was a fool to believe it. She was losing Fairy Tail and Éclair all at once. It felt like a fire had spread into her lungs, brain, and limbs.

Crying, Lucy shook her head at Éclair's words. Éclair simply smiled vaguely, stating, "Momon is waiting for me."

It happened so fast.

Erza, a rose in the night, shot the arrow before Lucy could finish stopping her. Lucy prayed, _begged,_ for the arrow to miss. Titania hit bullseye, with a deadly innocence that Lucy couldn't find it in her to hate the scarlet warrior.

Lucy, in her desperate stupor, began to plea with Éclair to talk, to just say something. She almost didn't notice the giant part of the Phoenix falling on her, and how the Master stopped it. _She didn't care._

All she wanted was for Éclair to come back.

It seemed like the Phoenix didn't go down. Lucy could only focus on so little. Her mind felt so out of touch, almost like she wasn't really there.

That's when Éclair started speaking again, but not to her. "If it makes impact, everyone will die. Natsu...save them."

Chaos was swarming all around her. Whatever Natsu was doing was causing the Phoenix to blindly attack in pain, thus causing Éclair pain.

She started shaking in Lucy's arms, so fragile and delicate. Lucy's cells started shaking along Éclair. She just couldn't stop crying, her tears staining the concrete below.

" _Somebody help her!"_ Lucy's voice echoed to the heavens. She didn't know who would help, or what they could do, but she had to try.

It didn't matter, though. Whatever Natsu did was enough. Like dandelions flowing in the wind, Éclair's body disintegrated from Lucy's hold.

"I'm glad to have met you...truly."

"No, Éclair, please don't go!"

Contrary to Lucy's words, that's exactly what Éclair did. Her body was completely gone, not a single trace left behind, leaving Lucy the empty green shawl.

"Promise me...you'll cherish our memories."

Lucy didn't know if she was past the point of sanity and imagining a ghost of Éclair, but she reached out toward its hand anyway, only for it to slip out of her grasp.

"Éclair! Don't leave me!"

Sobs poured from Lucy's mouth as her body finally gave away. She fell knees first to the ground, curling her body and hiding her face. She didn't want anyone to see just how truly defeated she felt. How empty the air around her felt.

She lifted her head up, only to see Éclair and Momon transform into a fiery red bird, and then into the Fairy Tail mark.

Then nothing.

Lucy started heaving for breathing after every sob, not being able to listen to the world around her. She could briefly hear Erza's voice, but couldn't make out what she said.

 _I'm sorry...Éclair._

After finding the strength to stand up, Lucy could sense Natsu walking towards her. His warmth enveloped her, but for the first time, she didn't find any pleasure in it. It just felt colder, freezing almost. A type of cold that reaches every little piece of her, even the small hairs on her arms.

"We lost her...we lost Éclair."

Lucy knew it wasn't Natsu, Erza, or even Master to blame. Magic caused all of her suffering, the thing she loved most. What has been with her through childhood, what protects her.

"Natsu...does magic only cause sadness? Is that really true?"

He didn't answer, but truthfully, he didn't have to. It was true. Time and time again, magic has grabbed ahold of good, honest people and choked greed and envy into them until they were unrecognizable. It cursed the innocent and gave power to the wicked.

It killed.

"If magic is what made me cry...there's got to be a way it can make me stop crying."

Lucy tried to move forward, but her exhausted body gave away again. Natsu instinctively caught her, with no hesitation.

"At the very end, Éclair was smiling."

"She was."

"Don't worry, we're all in this together."

His hand moved gently behind her head, as he brought her body closer.

Lucy could hear the shuffling of feet and soft conversations, but she mostly heard Natsu's heartbeat. Erratic after an adrenaline rush.

"Lucy," He started again, stroking the back of Lucy's head as if he was stroking a sick animal. "I use magic to protect my friends." He then paused, as if what he said wasn't right. "I use magic to protect you. Protecting you is what makes me happy."

Before Lucy could interject, he went on, "Éclair felt the same way. She wanted you to live and be happy. You matter so much to her...you matter so much to me. It doesn't matter how long it takes or what I have to do. I'll make sure you stop crying."

Lucy pulled away from their embrace, watching Natsu's expression harden completely. She's seen this many times when someone from Fairy Tail's safety was in question. He was like a completely different person.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't need to apologize. I'm not mad."

"I care about you, too...Natsu."

Without thinking for the second time that day, he dipped down and pressed his lips against her. She had been crying for a while, so her lips were moist and thick with her tears, but he gently kissed her anyway. It was heavenly. It was Lucy.

If it meant her safety and wellbeing, Natsu would willingly destroy as many Phoenixs that was needed, no matter the sacrifice. No one stood in his way of making sure Lucy's future was secure. He knew it would be a long time before Lucy could heal from this but it didn't matter. She was _alive._ With him.

He would make sure she never cried again, for any reason.

The sky began to rain.


End file.
